Nya's Tribulations book two: Beat Again
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Sequel to the Good Fight and eventually kind of a prequel to do you remember me. When Daniel passes away, Kai thinks he's lost everything and falls into a state of depression by grievance. Meanwhile, Nya feels overwhelmed trying to carry the weight of her family on her shoulders. As Lauren's death soon follows, they learn to surrender to God and tell their hearts to beat again.
1. prologue

**Hey guys! So I'm writing a sequel I wasn't planning on to the Good Fight. The plan is to eventually have it connect to Do you remember me as well, but that might be a stretch. As of right now, this won't really effect that story, but the end might. Heads up, this is based off of Tell Your Heart To Beat Again by Danny Gokey. If you don't know it, I'd highly suggest looking it up before you read this. Secondly, this is written in remembrance of my Grandma, so expect some major feels. I just naturally think of my Grandma when I hear this song so that's about it. And I'm sorry for any tears this brings.**

After everyone had already left the church, Kai and Nya remained in their seats clad from head to toe in black that had funeral attire written all over it.

Why? Kai thought. He could barely stand it. His dad was gone. One minute he was smiling beside them the next they were dead. Why would God let this happen?

"Kai, we should get going so we get going now so we can make it to the burial service on time," Nya spoke faintly.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay right here," Kai wiped a waterfall of tears off his face.

"Neither do I, but Dad wouldn't want us sitting here moping. He'd want us to be strong. Even Mom's left."

"I'm not moving," Kai folded his arms.

"Fine," Nya sighed, "I'm going to go find Mom and Jay."

Kai watched Nya walk out of the room then bent over in tears. Where was God when he needed him?

God help me. I don't think I can watch Dad get hurried, Nya prayed as she joined Lauren, Jay, and other relatives outside in the cemetery.

Dr. Andrews was there. He gave her a weak smile Nya under no circumstances could or would return. He must have remembered them enough from Nya's childhood to show up at Daniel's funeral.

Jay wrapped his arm around Nya, "You can do this Nya. Be strong."

Nya shook her head, "I don't think I can. It's not just Dad, it's Kai. He needs to be here."

"I'm sure he'll come," Jay reassured her.

"He won't. He told me he wouldn't. What am I supposed to do? He's going to kill himself grieving."

Nya fought back tears. Lauren was looking their way. She had to be strong for her. She had to be strong for Daniel too.

"Maybe that's not your responsibility. Let God take care of it Nya."

Nya stared at the ground. Maybe it wasn't. When Daniel died, she carried the family. What if it wasn't her responsibility? It felt like everything was.

God, how do I leave Kai in your hands? I'm so scared?

 **Sorry this is kind of short. I need to get to bed. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. The News

**Hey guys! One week until Easter! I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to it. Here's the next chapter.**

Nya shoved her keys into her purse and hurried into the house. She had an hour before Jay got home to prepare dinner and find a clever way to break to him the good news.

For the first time in days, she was smiling even as she was cooking- her least favorite thing to do.

They were going to have a baby! A baby! Just wait until she told her parents.

Then a sinking feeling rested in the pit of her stomach. Dad was gone. It had been over a month and his death still stung like a wasp. She wished she could still tell dad.

Sighing, Nya got back to work.

How could she forget?

Jay pulled in a while later, "what's all this?" Ha asked sniffing at whatever Nya had put in the oven.

"Wait and find out. I've got a surprise for you."

"And what would that be?" Jay asked. He set his work bag down and joined Nya on the living room couch as the tv flashed from the news to a commercial break, "I'm not going to have to wait for this too, am I?"

Nya sat for a moment trying to decide: now or when we start eating? She almost picked the second, but excitement led her to choosing the first.

"I can tell you now I guess. There's no use in waiting," Nya said trying to play it cool, "hold on a second."

Jay waited until Nya returned holding a few papers. She handed them to Jay, and he looked down either concerned or confused.

"Jay-"

"Hold on, why we're you at the doctor's today?"

"We're going to be parents!" Nya nearly squealed.

Jay jumped up and hugged her. Typically with any good news, he would be chattering at the speed of twenty thousand miles per hour, but words fell short when it came to expressing how he felt there and now.

Instead he continued hugging Nya and thanked God for this precious moment.

When he finally let go, Nya was crying. He didn't even have to ask why. There were several reasons he could think of.

"If it's a boy, we'll name him after your dad," he promised.

Nya sniffed and mouthed a silent thank you.

The food in the oven was beginning to burn, but neither of them cared. This was too important for a little smoke in the kitchen to take away from anything.

"What do you say, we scratch that and just go out for dinner?"

"It's fine by me."

Both of them laughed. Nya never liked cooking anyways.

 **I actually surprised myself and didn't end this with a cliffie. I seriously doubt that will happen ever again until the end of this story when a good ending is kinda expected. Next chapter will still have a lot of drama though, just wait! See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Phone Calls

**Hey guys! I don't actually have any announcements, so here's the story!**

Nya pressed a few buttons then set the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello? This is Edna. What's up?" Edna answered.

"Hey Mom. We've got some big news. Get Dad and put the phone on speaker phone," Jay instructed.

"Right away dear."

Jay and Nya exchanged glances. They hadn't thought this out real far. Which of them would be the one to say it?

"Hey guys!" Ed greeted heartedly, "what's up?"

The tension was rising. They might as well have played rock paper scissors over this.

"Well, we've got some pretty big news for you," Nya repeated trying to stall things out while she and Jay continued their battle of facial expressions.

Silence.

"Are you guys still there?" Edna asked.

"Yeah," Nya replied.

"Is there something going on?" Ed asked.

"No. Everything's fine Dad, in fact more than fine. We're going to have a baby!"

If what came through the receiver wasn't the loudest scream ever heard to mankind, who knows what is. Then came the tears.

"Oh my! This is the best news ever! We're going to be grandparents Ed!" Edna screamed.

Then there was more screaming.

The next call went to Lauren. There was far less screaming and a lot more tears.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Lauren sniffed, "your father would be so happy for you, Nya."

Nya sniffed too, "thanks Mom. I love you."

After they had hung up Jay and Nya both sighed.

"You know, making these calls is tolling."

"Too many tears," Nya agreed, "now, let's call Kai."

Jay punched in Kai's home number. Then his cell. Finally he tried his work phone.

No answer.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry I left it on a cliffie like that. If you're reading Prodigal too, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter or you can just guess what happens from the tittle if you're not. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Lay It Down, Give It Up

**Hey everyone! I feel kind of strange posting this right after I posted the update to a companion story from Kai's point of view, but since it's my one year anniversary week on fanfiction, I just had to. Sorry it's been so long. I'm kind of taking a break from the finding faith series this summer since the ones on Cole, Zane, Skylor, and Lloyd need to be rewritten, but the one s I didn't delete I'm updating.**

"Mom?" Nya asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes dear, what's up?" Lauren answered, "you haven't heard anything about Kai, have you?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. He hasn't answered any of our calls in days," Nya choked out, "Jay and I, we haven't even been able to tell him the news yet."

"I don't know where he is or what he's doing Darling. I called his apartment complex, and they said he hasn't shown face in weeks. If he doesn't pay his rent soon, the man said his furniture would be on the street."

Nya's heart sank. Oh God, please no, she prayed, let him be okay.

"All we can do is pray God will protect him wherever he is," Lauren added.

"Mom, can I ask you something? When was the last time you heard from him?" Nya asked.

Lauren paused for a second, "when he was leaving my house after the funeral."

God, please no, Nya begged. Jay had said Kai had been cutting himself, he couldn't have committed suicide. Please no.

"It gets so lonely here without your father around. Your daily calls and church are all I have to look forward to now," Lauren admitted.

"You're welcome to come and visit mom. I'm going to have to go on a maternity leave soon, and I could use the company. I'd just have to talk to Jay about it when he gets home," Nya offered. She knew what Lauren meant. Nya got home from work a full two hours before Jay, and the phone calls with her mom were all that kept her from feeling empty.

"Sounds good. I can't wait! Can you believe it? I'm going to be a grandma, and you'll be a mother soon. That must've been how my mother felt when I was pregnant with you and Kai."

"I'm sure it was Mom. I can't wait either, but I'm a little nervous about going into labor," Nya replied.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine! If you were able to battle lung cancer as six year old, you can give birth to a child!" Lauren reassured, "it's just like getting a vaccine. It hurts when it happens, but when it's over, you're okay."

"Okay Mom, thanks," Nya replied although she wasn't so sure.

"Look, I've got a bunch of cookies in the oven for the neighbor kids that are about to burn. I'll call you again in a little bit, but now, I want to sit down and pray. Give up everything you're worried about to God, okay? God knows best," Lauren instructed.

"God knows best," Nya repeated, "Love you Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye my darling."

Nya hung up, set the phone down and closed her eyes. God I'm scared, she admitted. I'm scared I'll miscarry, I'm scared Mom's lonely, I'm scared Kai's dead... she prayed. Nya felt herself wearing, but in the midst of it all, she found peace.

 **I want to say thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. You may not realise it, but you've been a huge help in keeping me going to reach one year here. I hope to make it many more. Thanks again, and bye!**

 **#God's Not Not!**


	5. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Alright, here's the next chappie. If you haven't read my schedule update, this is getting updated every other Wednesday unless something happens that prevents me from doing so. This chapter is going to have some more mature content in it, so please beware going into it. It's nothing too bad, and the way it's viewed is from a Christian standpoint where it's wrong, but I feel you should know going into it.**

"Mom!" Nya cried out as her mother stepped off the bus. She pulled her into as tight of a hug as she could with her growing stomach, "it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Lauren exclaimed, "and wow, you're getting big! Have you thought of any baby names yet?"

"Sort of. If it's a girl, we want to name her Isabelle or Maria. We haven't thought of any boy names yet though. Maybe Daniel for Dad?"

"I like Maria and Isabelle. They're classic but modern still, and I'm sure your father would be honored to have his grandbaby named after him," Lauren said. She worked hard to fight back tears, "I'm sure he's looking down on you and is proud of you and Jay. After all, you two worked so hard to stay pure and all."

Nya thought back to when she and Jay first got engaged. They'd been so tempted to give in, Nya had almost backed out of the engagement even, but God had pulled them through. Wow had it worked out perfect for them since.

"I wish I could say the same for Daniel and I," Lauren added as Nya unlocked her car.

"What do you mean?" Nya asked as she stuck the key in the ignition. This was all news to her.

Lauren sighed and clicked in her seatbelt, "you saw how much we used to fight. I think that if we had waited, things would've worked out differently. I don't think I ever told you about my ex boyfriend did I?"

"No, what happened?" Nya asked beginning to worry. How had she never known about this?

"I was dating this boy in college, and I just thought he was the perfect guy, perfect hair, charming, you get the idea. The worst mistake I ever made was saying yes when he wanted to have sex. I was foolish. I thought we were going to get married one day, and I wanted to prove myself to him. Obviously, we didn't. We broke up soon after, and I was paranoid I was going to get pregnant, so I was constantly buying pregnancy tests. Man, was that embarrassing. Then I met your father. Your grandparents were Christians, and Daniel had decided he wasn't really into that, so he'd fooled around a bit. Neither of really cared what the other had done at the time. Mind you, we weren't Christians yet. I'm so glad God forgave us and worked it out in the long run," Lauren explained, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I, I don't know what to say, I never thought..." Nya started,, but couldn't finish. How could she? The words just couldn't come out of her mouth. She'd never thought her parents would do such a thing.

"It's okay. I never thought I would either. When you and Jay started dating, I kept praying you wouldn't mess up like we did. It must've worked," Lauren smiled, "look at how happy you are together."

Lauren was right. The prayers did work.

"Thanks Mom. I don't think we would've made it through if you hadn't been praying for us."

"Your welcome," Lauren whispered.

Then for a while it was quite. Nya focused on driving. Lauren stared out the window. A taboo subject lingered in the air:

Where was Kai, and what was he doing now? They had no idea...

 **Duh, duh, duh! I've noticed, I've written a ton of cliffies lately. They make me look forward to writing the next chapter sooner way better. I'd love to elaborate, but I need to go to bed, so good night everyone!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
